Quick Start
Teams Available teams are Aliens and Humans. Each team has a base formed by structures. One team attacks the other team's players and structures. Aliens can evolve to new classes. Humans can buy weapons, armors, and upgrades. Alien Structures Overmind: If there is no overmind: Acid tubes, boosters, trappers and hives will not work. Aliens can not evolve or build new structures. However, eggs will keep spawning aliens. When an overmind dies: Its remains will keep damaging for a while. All structures ( except eggs ) powered by it dies ( if there is no nearby egg ). Damage: medium damage at close range. Endurance: strong. Stage: 1 Tips: Do not place where it will be highly visible. Aliens can only build one overmind. It provides power for other structures on a large radius Egg: If there is no egg: Aliens can not spawn. When an egg dies: Its remains will keep damaging for a while. All structures powered by it dies ( if there is no other egg nearby ). Damage: none. Endurance: medium. Stage: 1 Eggs can be built anywhere if there is an overmind. It provides power for other structures on a medium radius. Acid Tube: When an acid tube dies: Its remains will keep damaging for a while. Damage: medium damage on a medium range. Endurance: weak. Stage: 1 Tips: Do not place where it will be highly visible. Hive: When a hive dies : Its remains will keep damaging for a while. Damage: chasing projectile with high damage. Hive attacks humans that are visible and at a medium range Endurance: weak. Stage: 3 Tips: Do not place where it will be highly visible. Trapper: When a trapper dies : Its remains will keep damaging for a while. Damage: linear projectile without damage. Trapper immobilized humans but Battlesuits are still able to aim Endurance: very weak. Stage: 1 Tips: Do not build on the ground. Do not place where it will be highly visible. Barricade: When a barricade dies : Its remains will keep damaging for a while. Damage: none. Barricade just blocks the way of humans. Endurance: strong. Stage: 1 Tips: Do not build on the places where it will block aliens Booster: When a booster dies : Its remains will keep damaging for a while. Damage: none. Booster provides poison for aliens. Endurance: medium. Stage: 2 Hovel: When a hovel dies : Its remains will keep damaging for a while. Damage: none. Hovel provides cover for structures Endurance: strong. Stage: 3 Aliens can only build one hovel. Grangers can hide in it. Stages You advance stage by killing the players on the other team. There are 3 stages. tips Kills to advance to the next stage depends on the number of players. It is not constant. You don't get kills by killing enemy structures. You don't get kills if the opponent is killed by a structure and didn't take damage from your team. ( i.e .You get a kill if the opponent is killed by a structure but took damage from your team. ) Evos & Credits Aliens need evos to evolve to new classes. Humans need credits to buy armor, upgrades, weapons. You get credits or evos by killing or damaging the players on the other team. The amount of the credits or evos you receive depends on the damage you made. You can also get credits by killing eggs or overminds. You can also get evos by killing telenodes or reactors. Category:tutorial